This invention pertains to the field of load handling, primarily on construction and public works sites. Its object is a motorized device for gripping heavy and bulky loads, such as wall forms, panels and prefabricated slabs, the device's functions of grasping and setting down loads being remote-controlled. This device is more particularly designed for cable raising devices such as turret slewing cranes or mounted cranes.
For said raising devices, it is a well-known practice to use hooks, grippers, claws and raising grapplers as gripping devices.